Death and Pyrrha Nikos
by Dustiniz117
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos is dead. But Death reveals some new information to her.


Pyrrah Nikos awoke with a start. She looked around and found herself on a couch in what looked like a cabin. Two small chairs in a living room right next to a lit fireplace. She looked into a small kitchen with a table and found no one there.

 _The last thing I remember is Cinder putting her hand onto my head. There was a blinding light and intense heat all over me._

She looked down on her body, she was in her combat attire. She checked her heel and her chest looking for injuries. But there weren't any.

She knew the extent of her injuries, even Aura can't heal that much damage.

"Hello Pyrrah."

She looked to where the voice was coming from and found a man sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen. On the table in front of him are a soda and a huge Minstralian Pizza.

"I've been expecting you. Please sit down, the pizza is delicious." He said, beckoning a hand towards a seat in front of him.

As she walked towards him, she got a good look at him. He was wearing a dark business suit, on his hand was a silver ring with a pale stone set in the center. He had dark receding hair, but it was his face that caught her attention. It was so thin, as if he hadn't eaten in years.

She took a seat in front of him.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her and she felt the air around her freeze. She saw into his eyes and saw a being that was older than anything else in the world.

"Come now Pyrrah, you're a smart girl. Figure it out." He said as he took a slice of pizza and ate it.

She thought back to everything that transpired before she arrived here.

Her killing Penny accidentally, her kiss with Jaune, her fighting Cinder in Ozpins office, until…

She let out a gasp as she finally figured out where she was, how she got here and who was in front of her.

"I died."

"That you did."

She looked at him in fear.

"And your…"

"Death."

Here she was facing Death himself, eating Minstralian Pizza, sitting in a cabin.

"And this is the afterlife." She said looking around herself. "I would have thought it would be something different."

Death leaned towards her and folded his hands on the table. "This is not the afterlife, merely a stop-gap between Life and the After-Life."

Pyrrah looked at him and bowed her head. "I guess you're here to take my soul to whatever awaits me."

"It's entirely up to you."

Pyrrah looked up at Death is surprise. "What do you mean?"

Death leaned towards her.

"When you were placed into that wretched machine to transfer Amber's Maiden abilities into yourself, some of it was starting to latch itself onto your Aura, your soul if you will. When that Cinder killed Amber and her powers went out of you and into her killer, a piece of your soul was removed from your body and was also transferred into Miss. Fall's body. A piece of you is still alive, but in her body."

Pyrrah couldn't believe what Death was telling her. She was still alive, but in another person's body. A question started to form in her mind. A question Pyrrah had to ask.

"What now?"

Death looked at her for a moment and took a drink of his soda before answering.

"Well it is entirely up to you of course. You could return to the living, but in Miss Fall's body, she won't be using anytime soon. Or you can go with me to your reward, your sacrifice would have meaning for all of your friends, your soul that is currently in the living will slowly fade away."

Pyrrah cast her eyes downward, another life changing choice presented to her. She could go with Death to whatever awaited her in the afterlife, or she could live again, but she wouldn't be herself again. She would be in another woman's body, walking around in someone else's life. She felt disgusted for even considering it, she should just go with Death and enjoy her afterlife.

But one thought came to her, or more likely one person came to her…

Jaune.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do, and she made her choice.

In the ruins of Beacon, high in what was once Ozpin's office one of two ice figures started to shift. This one was once Cinder Fall, a woman who wanted power that she thought belonged to her and to her master.

The ice that held her in place started to shatter, bit by bit. First it was an arm that went free and started to move on its own accord, then a leg. Bit by bit the ice broke until Cinder Fall broke free and fell onto the ground. She stayed on the ground for several minutes catching her breath. She got up from her feet and looked at the other frozen figure towering above her. It was the Grimm Dragon, it's mouth wide open, screaming up into the sky, it's wings drawn back as if ready to take flight.

She stood there for several minutes, her eyes narrowing at it until she broke contact and reached her hand out. Her hand glowed back and a bronze shield flew out of the wreckage that littered the room. She turned it over in her hands until she saw her reflection on the surface. Her dark hair, youthful skin, her appearance didn't change, save for her eyes. Instead of her amber colored eyes looking back at her, it was emerald eyes looking at her instead. Pyrrah's eyes.

 _Time to find my friends._ Pyrrah thought to herself as she left the room towards the dilapidated elevator to rejoin her friends in their fight and to the man she loves.


End file.
